Who has a tattoo!
by TigerLily1818
Summary: One day at the Cave, Wally expresses his want for a tattoo, little does he know his best friend already has one. What is it and how will the team react when there little bird tells them the story behind it? ONESHOT!


"I want a tattoo." Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend's random exclamation. The team was just lying about the cave enjoying their day off. Conner and Megan were "working on his bike" in the garage, Kal was swimming in the salt water pool, and Wally, Robin, and Artemis were lounging in the living room quietly watching Harry Potter. When Wally made his weird announcement.

"And why exactly do you want a tattoo?" Questioned The Boy Wonder, Artemis turned her gaze from the T.V. intrigued by their conversation. Wally shrugged.

"I just think there cool, and pretty Badass." Artemis rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head.

"No amount of tattoos could make you Badass Kid Mouth." Wally glared at the archer and Robin sensing a fight coming on quickly intervened.

"KF having a tattoo isn't that special it changes nothing." He regretted his wording at once when Artemis and Wally shifted there gaze to him with surprise.

"Dude…..do you have a tattoo?" Robin turned bright red and stared intently at the movie. Artemis gasped.

"You do don't you! Oh my god! Gotham's Wonder boy has a tattoo!"

"I don't…I mean I didn't…It's not like.." Robin spluttered, as the two hero's laughed at his face. Wally sobered, his eyes widening.

"Oh my god, does Batman know." Both now had eyes locked on him. Finally giving in, knowing they weren't giving up any time soon Robin sighed.

"Of course Batman knows, I'm not suicidal." The 15 year olds gaped at him.

"Batman let a 13 year old get a tattoo!?" Artemis said incredulously. Robin nodded silently. "What is it of?" Robin stiffened slightly turning back to the movie.

"It's personal." Wally whined, going over to his friend.

"Ahhhhhh, come on dude, you can't just tell us you have a tattoo and not tell us what it is." Wally nudged Artemis over and as if on cue, they did the best puppy dog eyes they could master. It took 15 minutes until they called in back up.

"Team meeting!" Wally screeched running quickly through the mountain, calling everyone in. Slowly the team filed in. Kaldur looked around.

"What's going on?" Wally and Artemis quickly explained about the tattoo as Robin got redder and redder. When done everyone was staring at him the three new additions with surprise on their face. After 5 minutes of awkward silence he gave in.

"Fine I'll show you!" Artemis and Wally gave each other celebrative fist pumps, as the others looked at him only slightly curious and waited as Robin slowly got off the couch. Peeling off his shirt he turned his back towards them. They crowded forward and examined a medium seized tattoo on his shoulder.

There were three Robins in mid-flight, one after the other with their wing spread wide open. Each Robin was smaller than the first. Underneath them in a wavy pattern was the words _Poate unii o să fie mereu acolo să te prindă atunci când cazi._ It was stunningly beautiful and obviously meaningful. Megan gently began tracing the words, she turned to Robin.

"It's beautiful, what do these words mean?" The youngest member sighed heavly and turned around pulling back on his shirt.

"its Romani _Poate unii o să fie mereu acolo să te prindă atunci când cazi, _ in English it means _May someone always be there to catch you when you fall._ It was kind of my family's slogan I got it in their memory." Wally looked down knowing how much that meant to his friend. Conner looked up slightly puzzled.

"When you say in their memory, do you mean….are they..." Conner trailed off not knowing how to finish. Robin sighed again.

"They died a few years ago. That's why Batman allowed it; he knew how much it meant to me having it." The team looked sadly at their youngest member, Wally and Artemis looked down slightly guilty for making him show them something so personal. Kaldur approached Robin and grasped his shoulder.

"Thank you for showing us something so personal my friend, I am sorry about your family." Robin shook his slightly and lifted his head smiling at his friends.

"No problem Kal, and besides everything isn't so bad meeting you guys has extended my family, and it's kind of nice having you guys know this about me." The others smiled at their baby bird, because he was right they were a family, sure not as conventional as some, but they were their own type of family one that loved and cared for each other just as much as any normal one you could find.

_A.N._

_Hey hope you enjoy my one-shot, it just kind of popped out of nowhere but I do think that tattoos should be meaningful and not something stupid like a unicorn or something. ANYWAY please review and check out my other story's. _


End file.
